Switched
by woodland59
Summary: AU. What if Nessa hadn't changed Elphaba's mind about Galinda? What if the two continued fighting relentlessly and everyone got involved? Desperate, Morrible casts a spell that makes Elphaba and Galinda switch bodies until they learn their lesson. How will they adapt to each other's lives? Read to find out. DISCONTINUED, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, recently (and by recent I mean about thirty minutes ago) this idea popped into my head: what if Elphaba hadn't forgiven Galinda for being mean to her because of Nessa? And I thought…what if Elphie and Galinda switched bodies? This is, of course, an AU. This is a different version of how they become friends.**

Chapter 1: Pointless Arguments

"YOU'RE STUPID!"

"YOU'RE UGLY!"

"YOU'RE BLONDE!"

"YOU'RE GREEN!"

Those arguments were what woke everyone up in the morning. Every. Single. Morning. Madame Morrible could hear it from her room. "Those girls," she muttered.

Nessarose Thropp had woken up and moaned, "Oh, Elphaba."

Madame Morrible glanced at the wall clock. Three in the morning… She sighed. They'd even dragged the whole school into it. At this time, people would come running in to the room and scream at Elphaba, and some would even push or throw things at her.

Well, she would have to do something about it. She'd just _have_ to. A thought crossed her mind, and her lips twitched up in a smile. She had _just _the idea.

Madame Morrible stood up and brushed her nightskirt off. Nessa stared at her, wide-eyed. "Madame? Where are you going?"

"To put this to an end once and for all," Morrible muttered. "Oh, nothing, dearie. Just off to settle the argument. You get your rest now."

Morrible slipped on her night slippers, grabbed a candle, and headed across the hallway.

The students were yelling at Elphaba, "How could you?!" shrieked the girls. "Galinda is just too good!"

The boys pushed her to the ground and one even pulled at her hair. "Artichoke!" they cried.

Elphaba looked near tears, but bit her lip to keep from screaming. She twisted and writhed under his grip on her hair. Green sparks appeard all over her. "LET GO!" she screamed.

Morrible, sensing a magical outburst, immediately yelled, "STOP! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! Students, back to your dorms!" The students let go of Elphaba and walked back to their houses, casting pitiful looks at Galinda.

"Madame, you have to put me in another room—"

"Please, I'll be with anyone but her—"

"I'm ALLERGIC to artichkokes-!"

"_I'm_ allergic to stupid, selfish blondes—"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Morrible, and they silenced. "I don't want to hear one more word from you two! That's enough! Go! To! Bed! IMMEDIATELY!" The girls muttered and looked away, but not before grudgingly climbing into bed.

"Not another word," Madame Morrible said, before closing the door. Before going back to her room, she went up to her sorcery classroom and flipped through an average spellbook till she found the perfect spell.

Her book was no Grimmerie, but it was powerful enough. She muttered the spell under a breath, and a breeze swept through the room.

The deed had been done.

**A/N: I know, pretty short, but aren't most first chapters? Btw, this is my first Wicked fanfic. I s'pose it's a **_**bit**_** like Freaky Friday, but mostly it's an AU to the story of Wicked. If, that's all, then remember this:**

**Defy Gravity and always Carpe Diem!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blonde n' Green

**A/N: Back again! Okay, nothing really to say, except hope you enjoy and I obviously don't own Wicked.**

Chapter 2: Blonde n' Green

The first thing Elphaba noticed was that it wasn't cold. She had very thin covers, and she's normally make up early because of how cold she was. How weird… She blinked open her eyes, only to still wake up to darkness. No, wait—there was something covering her eyes. She reached up and felt it—an eye mask. She hadn't remembered putting that on. She quickly tore it off and sat up.

How curious. She seemed to be in Galinda's bed, but why? She looked across to her bed and saw... _herself_, still sleeping peacefully in her bed—though she was shivering. Elphaba was horrified. Was this some crazy nightmare? She hoped it was. But wait…if she was there…then who was she? She sucked in her breath, crossing her fingers and hoping she wasn't…who she thought she was! She was _Galinda_!

Her curly _blonde_ hair was pulled back with curlers, of course, and she wore a hideous pink nightdress. She had pale skin, perfect lips, and baby blue eyes. Elphaba groaned in disgust. She suspected that she and Galinda had switched bodies. Ugh, the last person she wanted in her body was that bubbly blonde.

Elphaba—or was it Galinda? Or Elphaba in Galinda's body? Let's just go with Elphaba, walked over to her body and poked her.

"Five more minutes," mumbled the person.

"No," said Elphaba.

Galinda seemed shocked to hear her own voice talking back to her. "Wha—what? Sweet Oz, do I have a lost twin sister?! Oh my gosh, we're TWINKIES!"

"No, we're not! It's me, Elphaba, you dolt! We switched bodies, somehow."

"Oh," Galinda said. She scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Who's Elphaba?"

Elphaba snorted and whirled her toward the mirror.

"No, no, no!" Galinda screeched. "I can't be _green_! That's the most hideodeous skin color ever! No, no, no! Pfanee and ShenShen will hate me!"

"Welcome to my world," muttered Elphaba.

"Well, it's easy for you," snorted Galinda. "You deserve it!"

"Me?! What did I do?" Elphaba glared.

"Well…uh…uh…oh, I just hate this body! How are we ever gonna get back?!"

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know…oh, Sweet Oz! We'll be late for class!"

"But I don't _wanna_ go looking like this!"

"Pull yourself together! There's _no_ way _my _body is missing class! I'll drag you if I have to!"

Galinda sniffled. "I can't believe I'm _green_…"

They quickly got dressed, and Elphaba dragged a sobbing Galinda to first period: History.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda, you're here," smiled Doctor Dillamond. He frowned upon seeing the crying Galinda-Elphaba. "What's wrong, Miss Elphaba?"

"I'm green!" sobbed Galinda-Elphaba.

"Well—haven't you always?" Doctor Dillamond was obviously confused.

"NO!" screamed Galinda-Elphaba. "I WANT MY BODY BACK!"

The whole class stared at her. "Galinda, over here," whispered Pfanee and ShenShen. Elphaba-Galinda refused them and sat down on her own. Galinda-Elphaba just crawled over to them.

"What are you doing here, artichoke?" they hissed, pushing her away.

"What?" gasped Galinda-Elphaba. "Oh, I hate being green. She took a seat next to Fiyero. Fiyero looked surprised.

"Oh, Fiyero!" sobbed Galinda-Elphaba, leaning on his shoulder. Fiyero looked down, shocked, but didn't do anything for the crying girl. Elphaba-Galinda moaned. Galinda was making a fool out of her.

"Galinda," whispered Fiyero to her. Elphaba felt a faint flush rise up in her cheeks for some strange reason, but she ignored it. "Yes, Fiyero?" she asked.

"Fiyero?" he frowned. "You always call me Fifi."

"Oh," Galinda said. "I prefer Fiyero."

Fiyero looked perplexed, but then he whispered to her. "Any idea how to get her off?" he gestured to Galinda-Elphaba.

"Poke her in the ribs," Elphaba-Galinda suggested. That was her ticklish spot, after all. Fiyero looked startled by her suggestion, but shook if off and poked the sobbing Galinda-Elphaba.

Galinda-Elphaba squealed and gasped, "Fifi! That wasn't very nice!" Loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Elphaba-Galinda groaned. This was going to be a very long day.

**A/N: Just to clarify, Galinda-Elphaba is Galinda in Elphaba's body, and Elphaba-Galinda is Elphaba in Galinda's body.**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Thanks! Just updated!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Yeah, Wicked! Yup, finally started this story. I'm gonna see Wicked on Broadway for the first time for Thanksgiving! I'm so excited!**

**Keep Calm and Defy Gravity**

**And always…**

**Carpe Diem!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not That Girl…Anymore

**A/N: SQUEEE! YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I JUST DISCOVERED, HUH, HUH?! IDINA MENZEL'S GONNA BE IN FROZEN! AND SHE FINALLY GETS A DISNEY MOVIE THAT SHE CAN **_**SING**_** IN! (Enchanted, I'm talking to you!) But omg, omg, I can! Not! Wait! I've got to see it! I just have to! Disney, I officially forgive you for making Oz: The Great and Powerful! Blessed be this day! I don't own Wicked! Enjoy the chapter, fellow Ozians!**

Chapter 3: I'm Not That Girl…anymore

Galinda-Elphaba could barely stand through the day. It was _terrible._ Everyone _hated_ her. No one would even come close to her, not even Fifi!

She sighed as she walked down to the lunchroom and sat at an empty table by herself. Nessarose wheeled her chair over, Boq behind her. "Hi, Elphaba," said Nessa.

"Hello," said Boq flatly.

Galinda-Elphaba sniffled. "What's eating you, Bick?"

Boq glowered, "I didn't take you as the unobservant type, Elphaba."

"Fabala, you were calling him Boq yesterday. Now you're just being mean," scolded Nessarose.

Boq sighed and sat next to Nessa glumly. "Excuse me," Nessa said, wheeling off to use the restroom.

"But seriously, what's eating you?" asked Galinda-Elphaba, for once wondering about someone else's feelings.

Boq sighed glumly. "I…I'm not in love with your sister."

"What?! But you're perfect together!" she gasped.

Boq scowled. "I thought you might actually believe me, Elphaba! Apparently I was wrong—you're no better than Nessa!" And with that, he took his lunchbox and walked off.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Galinda-Elphaba to herself.

…

Meanwhile, Elphaba-Galinda was unwillingly surrounded by other girls. _How does Galinda stand this? _she thought. "Galinda, have some of my lunch!"

"You're so good!"

"UGH!" screamed Elphaba-Galinda. "That's _it_!" She stormed out of the cafeteria, Fiyero running behind her.

"Geez, Glin, what's wrong with you today?" frowned Fiyero. "You seem…different."

"Oh, really, now?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Galinda," he grabbed her hand, and a jolt of electricity sparked through her. She met his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Fiyero…" Elphaba-Galinda said. "Can…can you keep a secret?"

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger. Anyways, I know it's not exactly a secret…but Fiyero's gonna help them get things sorted out. **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Hope I updated quick enough! Thanks! **

**Guest (guest): Here I am again… And if you have an account, why don't you review with that? Unless you're too lazy to login…I get that, that's so me! I read your sleepwalk story and posted a review, as well.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: He doesn't need to…lol. Thanks! Most people don't… **_**appreciate**_** my amazifying sense of humor! Toss, toss! ****fails at tossing hair**

**theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611: Yeah, go PnF! Whoo-whoo, everyday's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem! I've seen it three times on tour…but everyone says Broadway is a whole new level! Thanks!**

**ashstar54321: Thanks!**

**Don't forget to defy gravity and…carpe diem!**


	4. Chapter 4: Say…What?

**A/N: Not much to say but hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Say…What?

Fiyero ran over what Galinda…or Elphaba, apparently, had just told him. It couldn't be true…could it? And yet…it all made _sense_. The way the two girls had been acting…But something pulled him from his thoughts.

"Galin—er, Elphaba," he said. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"I…I don't know," she frowned. "There's something about you…"

"Is it because I'm so stupid I'd believe?"

"No," she said. "That's not it."

Fiyero looked at her. "You have no idea how weird it is to see Galinda thinking."

She looked pointedly at him. "I could say the same for you."

"Wha—me? N-no way! I haven't been thinking…just wondering."

"I believe that qualifies as thinking," she said.

Fiyero felt heat rising in his cheeks. "Well—I guess, if you put it that way…" he said, glancing down.

There was a pause. Then, "Why are you so unhappy?"

"What?" Fiyero said. "Me? Are you kidding me? I'm amazingly happy—I love to go dancing through life!"

"If you really believe that's true, then why do you look so unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"Well, _now_ I'm unhappy."

"No, now you're defen—oof!"

"Oh, excuse—you," Galinda-Elphaba's eyes flashed menacingly.

"Uhhh…Galinda?"

"Fifi!" squealed Galinda-Elphaba, hugging him. "I knew you'd figure it out!"

"Well…uh, Elphaba kinda told me…"

"Oh," she pulled away from him. "Why'd you tell him that?"

"I don't know."

"That's what I—wait, what?"

"I _don't know_."

"But—but you know everything!"

"No, I don't. I wish," she said wistfully.

"Well, you shouldn't act like you do then."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"YES, YOU DO!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Fiyero. "Listen, guys, I'm not sure how to get you back to normal, but what if—you got switched by—by a spell or something. Maybe you should ask Madame Morrible."

Elphaba looked surprised. "You're…you're right. I wonder why I didn't think of it. Come on, Galinda, let's go."

"You're not in charge of me!"

"Galinda, just—just go," sighed Fiyero.

"Fifi, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing…" he sighed. "Just—go." He turned and walked away back to his own private suite. He lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

There was a kind of…rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. But why? For some reason, now that he thought of Galinda, she bored him. When his thoughts crossed Elphaba…he closed his eyes and pictured her. That was why he'd believed her…the look in Galinda's eyes…they'd never been so intense, never had such a look of grief and beauty in them.

He fell asleep dreaming of blue eyes and chocolate, all with the same look of grief and beauty in them.

…

"Madame Morrible!" yelled Galinda-Elphaba.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, there you are. Miss Galinda, what are you doing here?"

"Madame Morrible, there's been a mistake," said Elphaba-Galinda.

"I hope this isn't about the seminar again, Miss Galinda."

"No—see, when we both woke up this morning—we, we were—"

"Miss Galinda, you really need to get to class," said Madame Morrible curtly.

"But, Madame—"

"Now, shoo!"

Elphaba-Galinda sighed and walked off reluctantly. Madame Morrible turned away for a moment and smiled at Galinda-Elphaba. "Now dearie, ready to begin?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update, but I had to stop in the middle of this for dinner, and we were watching the Country Awards, then I had to go take a bath, and yeah. But seriously, is anyone else gonna see Frozen? It's gonna be AMAZIFYING. Anyways, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Oh cool, you're reading a Wicked fanfic at a Wizard of Oz rehearsal…who are you in the play, may I ask?**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Weird indeed, huh? I like to make things complicated. Do you really think Elphie would lie to Fiyero? Fiyeraba! Thanks!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Yeah…can't say I blame them. I don't think I'd want to be in anyone's body but my own. Here's your update, lol.**

**So, nothing more to be said, but…defy gravity and carpe diem! **

**P.S. By the way, would anyone be interested in another Wicked story I have planned? It's where they all have to go to therapy together…even Dorothy, and you can imagine how that turns out. **


	5. Chapter 5: Popular

**A/N: Back. If you haven't already, check out my new story: Wicked Therapy. It stars me, NiatheWickedLover, and the Wicked characters…Nia and me are the therapists, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Popular

Galinda-Elphaba had been surprisingly good at magic, but then again, she was in Elphaba's body. Madame's sorcery seminar had been as amazing as she'd dream it would be…how come the green girl got everything good? Well…everything except good looks, she thought as she looked in the mirror.

True, her face wasn't terrible, and her hair was thick and would be prettier if curly or wavy. It was hard not being beautiful. So she knew what she had to do.

She began to sing softly to herself:

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a make over, I simply have to take over_

_I know, I know _

_Exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

(She took off Elphaba's glasses to see if she'd look better without them, but she couldn't see a thing, so she put them back on.)

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead…and yes, indeed_

_You…will…be…_

_Popular! You're gonna be popular_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know _

_So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go…_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis—think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that's I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and advisor, there's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular. I'll help ya be popular_

_And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were-_

_Well, are _

_There's nothin' that can stop you from becomin' popular…Lar._

_La, la, la-la! We're gonna make you pop…u…lar_

_When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own, we have to think of celebrated heads of state_

_Or especially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge? _

_Don't me laugh—ha! They were popular, please, it's all about popular_

_It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very popular, like me!_

Galinda-Elphaba looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay, first, hair. Let's see if your hair needs adjusting." It helped to refer to her new body as 'her'. Galinda-Elphaba couldn't bear to think of it as her own.

She tossed her hair. "Oh, definitely," she muttered. She grabbed her curling iron, and began to curl her long black hair. It took a while, but once it was done, she looked almost gorgeousifying.

"Now, I will change this simple frock into a nice outfit that looks good on me!" She grabbed her training wand, waved it, and suddenly her outfit was pretty. "I could get used to the magic part of this," muttered Galinda-Elphaba.

"And now, for the final touch. She grabbed her hair flower and clipped it in her hair."

"What are you doing in here?" gasped a voice. It was Elphaba-Galinda.

"Why Miss Elphaba," Galinda-Elphaba said, gesturing to her body. "Look at you, you're beautiful."

Elphaba-Galinda's mouth hung open. "I—I have to go."

"You're welcome!" called Galinda-Elphaba as she ran from the room. She turned back to the mirror:

_And though you protest your disinterest_

_I know clan-destiny_

_You're gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity! Ah!_

_La, la, la-la! You'll be popular, just not quite as popularrrrrr_

_Assssss meeeeeeeeeeee!_

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter, but it helps add onto their slowly-building friendship. **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes. Yes, she is. Here's your update.**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Oh my! Thanks! Here's your update! Idk, maybe if I find the time I'll read it…I need to finish reading another fanfic I'm reading right now… I'm sure it will be. I wouldn't care if it was scary, anyways. Scary stories give me chills that feel cool.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Definitely. I know, Fiyeraba forever! Hope I updated soon enough!**

**If that's all, just remember to:**

**Keep calm and defy gravity!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not That Girl

**A/N: Hola! Sorry haven't updated this for a while; been focused on She's My Daughter and Wicked Therapy. Anywho…enjoy the chapter! Peace out!**

Chapter 6: I'm Not That Girl

Elphaba-Galinda watched as Fiyero and Galinda-Elphaba walked down the halls together, people whispering and gossiping the whole way. For some reason, Elphaba-Galinda didn't like the way they did that. It made a strange emotion bubble in her stomach…jealousy.

Elphaba had never really been jealous before; she'd been used to growing up surrounded by a spoiled and happy Nessa. But for some reason, she was cringing with jealousy. Fiyero glanced at her in the hallway before walking off with Galinda-Elphaba. It was just a small, quick glance, nothing fancy, but it made Elphaba's heart flutter.

She remembered the time he'd touched her hands and that strange little jet of electricity had shot through her veins. She remembered his eyes…those chocolate brown eyes that reminded her of her mother's so much. She stood in silence for a moment, dreaming of him for a moment, until Pfanee, ShenShen, and Milla walked up to her and snapped her out of it.

"Uh, Galinda?" they asked.

Her nose wrinkled with distaste at the sight of him. Those three would often bully her whenever Galinda wasn't around. "Yes?" she asked.

"Um, why is Fiyero walking with the green girl? Did you two break up or something?" asked ShenShen.

"No, _we _didn't break up," Elphaba-Galinda said, voice cracking at the end. Pfanee, ShenShen, and Milla exchanged a glance.

"It's okay, Glin, you can tell us."

"No, I can't!" yelled Elphaba-Galinda. "You wouldn't understand! She'd be mad at me! I can't be with him, I can't! He doesn't even like me! He likes _her_! Just leave me alone!" Elphaba-Galinda stormed off, eyes streaming.

Little did she know Fiyero and Galinda-Elphaba had been watching…

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short but I had to do a cliffy!**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yup, pretty much! Thanks! Here's another update. Sorry it took so long. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Lol…well, she kind of did by hanging around Fiyero, I guess…here's your update.**

**Well, I think that's all. Hope you enjoyed and keep calm and defy gravity!**


	7. Discontinued, Sorry!

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but…I'm discontinuing this story. I've just lost all enthusiasm whatsoever for it. I'm really, really sorry. I'll leave it up here for you guys to read, but I'm just too busy with all my other stuff and I need to take this off my list. Plus, I need room for other stories, too. I don't think I could keep up with **_**eight**_** stories at once, since I have a bunch of other ideas. Oh, and if any of you like Harry Potter/Warriors/Percy Jackson, please go read one of my best friend's, BlackCat0013's stories! She would really appreciate it! So would I. Sorry to all that were enjoying the story! And special thanks to Mysteriouswriter1127, Elphaba'sGirl, theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611, ashstar54321, and NiatheWickedLover for reviewing. You all were very supportive of my first Wicked fanfic! Well, that's all, folks…'bye. Sorry!**


End file.
